fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby and the Hidden Kingdom
Kirby and the Hidden Kingdom is the next installment for the Kirby series set to apper on the Nintendo Switch after the previous game, Kirby Star Allies. Story Gameplay The gameplay is quite similar to previous games like the original Kirby Returns to Dreamland, Squeak Squad, Triple Deluxe, etc. Kirby is able to make his standard moves like jumping, running, swimming, inhaling, etc. With the inhale move, just like in almost all of the Kirby games, Kirby is able to swallow objects and enemies, so he can copy his opponents' abilities to use them. However, Kirby can lose an ability if requested or if enough damage is received. Kirby can also turn copy abilities into helpers. Only 2 helpers can be on the screen. And for the 1st time (2nd if including Planet Robobot), you get to play the game in 3D (Like 3D Mario games). All the levels are in 3D Items such as food, weapons, keys, etc will be returning. The health bar also returns. Game Modes Multiplayer Mayham In this mode, you get to play any stage you unlocked with Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede, Bandana Dee, and your avatar with your friends. You can also play Multiplayer Mayhem with people online and you can ride each other and perform other abilities. Adventure Mode Here is Adventure Mode which is basically story mode where the player has to pass stages to unlock them to be player in Multiplayer Mode, and where the story takes place. Player 1 is Kirby, while Player 2, 3 and 4 can be either Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Dee, or another Kirby. Kirby Fighters Kirby Fighters is kind of like Super Smash Bros. You have the choice of picking 15 copy abilities (5 of them being new). Each of them have different movesets and like Smash, their are recoveries and "Final Smashes". Minigame Room In this mode, you get to play 30+ minigames with the following characters: Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede, Bandana Dee, Waddle Doo, Knuckle Joe, your character, Blade Knight, Sir Kibble, Sirmirror, and Susie. Arena Players in this mode will battle all of the bosses from Adventure Mode and can also choose their abilities before/after starting to use them thoughout the battles. The final boss is ??? True Arena Same as Arena, but harder, each boss has a new attack, and the final boss is ??? Sound Museum A mode where you just listen to music and sounds shown in the game. This mode is already unlocked, but you can get more sound/music by playing more Mini-Games. Movie Theatre This is used to watch cutscenes, dialogues, etc. Option Factory This is a mode where the player can adjust the game's settings such as the sound, music, screen ratio, controls, etc. And even delete the game file's progress, but after being deleted the game data cannot be restored. Characters Levels Copy Abilities Returning New Trivia Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Sequels Category:Nintendo Switch Games